


like that sun

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: эта любовь как вспышки на солнце.





	like that sun

**Author's Note:**

> *недо!ханахаки + цветочное!ау

_the scales are unbalanced_  
_because one lung is all garden_  
_and the other is oxygen_

чеён сидит в кафе чонён, наверное, уже час или два, может и того дольше, ближе к выходу, чтобы в любой момент уйти. в общежитие она особо не спешит, там никого и нет: цзыюй уехала домой, дахён — к сане, так что без разницы, где быть: что здесь, что там — ей одинаково.

чеён сидит и разглядывает лепестки на столе. она только что ими чуть не подавилась; хорошо, что в кафе, в общем-то, пусто, одна лишь чонён за кассой и пару человек в противоположном углу, да и кто чеён заметит? никто.

лепестки такие же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и вообще, сколько они из неё сыпятся-то? чеён перестала считать дни. всё это — любовь или её подобие — в ней просто есть. что вообще-то не так уж важно, пусть и болит каждый раз сильнее; к этому привыкнуть нельзя, но чеён в какой-то момент взяла и смирилась; подумаешь, она кашляет цветами из чувств к человеку, которого в этом городе нет; подумаешь, они растут у неё из сердца наружу, заключая чеён в клетку. всё это в ней просто есть — и будет потом, и вряд ли пройдёт. чеён быстрее зарастёт стеблями с головы до пят — и на этом всё наконец закончится, но у неё полно дел и бесконечные пары.

волноваться есть о чём и так.

одним лепестком меньше, одним больше.

чеён всё равно сметёт их в рюкзак, чтобы по пути домой выбросить в ближайшую урну. они, конечно, красивого нежного цвета, но чеён иногда противно на них смотреть. это самые первые, что вышли из неё, она по сей день хранит в вазе на подоконнике. дахён часто повторяет, видя их:

— ну и когда ты перестанешь отрицать, что всё ещё чего-то ждёшь, а? в тебе вот-вот или совсем завянет, или всё же расцветёт безнадёжный романтик—

и чеён обычно кидает в неё тапки, и никогда-никогда не промахивается. никого, кроме неё, это не должно касаться, но всем обязательно надо вставить своё слово. кстати, о всех: к ней как раз подсаживается чонён.

— и долго ты ещё будешь сидеть?

— до закрытия.

— а в общагу не?

— мне незачем.

— то есть заплёвывать моё кафе лучше?

— ты невыносима.

— а ты без толку страдаешь.

— я не—

— ты себя со стороны не видела: смотришь на эту жалкую цветочную кучку, как будто ждёшь, что из неё прямо сейчас вырастет твой человек.

— как тебе вообще это в голову пришло, а?

— не знаю? я всё равно плохо понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

— ничего я и не. это всего лишь цветы—

— но они-то из тебя.

— нравится меня доставать, да?

— немного.

чонён хочется дать по лбу тапками, как и дахён, но винить её не в чем, хотя порой чеён задумывается, что если бы не она, то—

— чеён-а, закатай рукава.

— ты видела сто раз.

— и что?

чеён закатывает сначала глаза, потому что чонён это чонён, а потом уже и рукава кофты. если чонён правда ожидает увидеть, как у неё спиралью закручены стебли от плеч и до запястий, то зря (она всё забинтовала, чтобы ничего не пробивалось сквозь одежду, пары испорченных рубашек ей хватило, и чтобы не разглядывать снова и снова и снова; не считать сколько выросло новых; у чеён был такой пунктик, но, слава богу, она перестала).

— у тебя руки как у ниндзя из наруто.

— ты можешь не—

— но тебе ведь больно.

— теперь-то стало интересно, да?

и чонён берёт её руки в свои так осторожно, чеён почти и не чувствует этих прикосновений, и внезапно смотрит так серьёзно, словно все шутки и подколы ранее ничего не значили.

— ты сказала ей?

— нет.

— скажешь?

— разве я могу? да и зачем—

— а так болеть тогда зачем?

— ты же говорила, что не понимаешь—

— это да, но я понимаю тебя и всё, что было до.

— ничего не было, и мина всё равно сюда никогда уже не приедет.

— с чего ты взяла—

— если всё в мире продумано наперёд, если всё, что со мной происходит, для чего-то действительно необходимо, она давно была бы здесь, разве нет?

— а что если даже это предопределено?

— ты веришь?

— а ты?

чеён не сразу находит подходящий ответ.

верит ли она? во что? в судьбу? вряд ли. так или иначе, всё либо безостановочно меняется, либо остаётся прежним, и не судьбе решать, как и когда. в любовь? пожалуй, нет. ей не так много лет, чтобы думать о чём-то настолько сильном и необъяснимом (и бесполезном). любовь, как и всё остальное, проходит. ничего вечного не существует, а если и было когда-то, то тоже вообще-то прошло.

ждать, когда с тобой случится _твой человек_ , глупо; ждать, когда он ответит тебе тем же, ещё хуже. он может и не, и ты ведь можешь никогда никого не встретить. жизнь непредсказуема: судьбе её не победить.

а что если и непредсказуемость прописана заранее и все её о мысли по этому поводу тем более? чеён будет притворяться столько, сколько потребуется, что ей теперь безразлично. чеён будет, но всё совсем не так, совсем не—

 

правда в том, что чеён уже встретила того, кого должна была, если так это называется. она только-только окончила школу, планировала учиться на архитектора (но так и не начала, потому что провалила вступительные дважды, хотя до сих пор иногда об этом думает, а вдруг?), и ей тогда казалось, что у неё есть всё время на свете, и она всё успеет сделать. она не была настолько наивной девочкой, но была именно девочкой: вчерашней школьницей, да обычным ещё ребёнком.

а дети ничего толком не ждут — и чеён не ждала, но всё же.

 

у чонён был день рождения.

не то чтобы она умела устраивать вечеринки, хоть и пыталась: иногда удачно, чаще — нет. они знали друг друга с детства, и разница в три года никак на их отношения не сказывалась. у чеён, может, когда-то был на неё даже краш, а у кого не было, это же чонён, она хорошая (такое понятие, как «симпатия к кому-либо» в мире, где все помешаны на судьбе и правильных людях, скорей всего, не существует), но в тот день чеён никуда не хотелось идти. если бы она и пришла, то где-нибудь бы села и сидела до утра, чтобы никому не мешать и ни с кем не контактировать.

у чеён был просто дикий стресс на почве заваленных экзаменов, и она который месяц не могла прийти в норму, разочаровавшись в себе. чеён правда не собиралась к чонён, та упрашивала, но что-то сподвигло её на обратное. может, это и был такой пинок от судьбы. может, ей надо было развеяться, чеён до сих пор не знает.

впрочем, это не важно, главное другое: чеён всё-таки пошла.

дверь ей открыла не чонён, и вообще первой, кого она увидела, была почему-то мина, сидящая в стороне ото всех возле открытого балкона. чеён не стала искать чонён; она поздравила её ещё утром, а подарков чонён не просила, поэтому чеён сразу направилась к мине больше потому, что ей нечего было делать среди людей старше неё, хотя мина выпустилась ещё два года назад — и её до сегодня, наверное, никто и не видел, что чеён не остановило. в школе они не пересекались, но ходили на одни и те же курсы, и мина всегда ей помогала, если у чеён возникали проблемы, или она чего-то не понимала. это было приятно: иметь такого друга и знать, что ты можешь на него положиться.

чеён подвинула ближайший свободный пуфик к креслу, где сидела мина, а то сидеть на полу было бы как-то не очень с таким-то сквозняком.

— не против, если мы посидим здесь в одиночестве вместе?

— чеён?

— я тоже не ожидала тебя увидеть у чонён, не знала, что вы знакомы.

— она очень просила прийти, не то чтобы я хотела.

— чонён умеет убеждать.

— да, хотя я собиралась сегодня домой.

— так почему не пойдёшь сейчас?

— в кобе?

— далековато будет.

— придётся покупать другие билеты.

— стоп, ты пропустила свой рейс ради дня рождения чонён?

— не знаю? я передумала в последний момент уже по пути в аэропорт, теперь вот сижу и не понимаю, зачем это сделала.

— может, так надо было.

— думаешь?

чеён пожала плечами. объяснить самой себе, почему она тоже передумала, чеён всё ещё не могла, вряд ли бы ответ нашёлся, вряд ли.

— а ты?

— то же что и у тебя?

— да?

— да.

в комнате танцевали и пели люди; чонён так и не показалась на горизонте; они сидели вдвоём, говорили о том о сём, как будто пропасти в два года не было никогда, и чеён было по-странному комфортно. мина много улыбалась и смеялась. была только эта комната и шум вокруг, и смех мины, и чеён больше не жалела, что пришла, больше нет.

 

позже они ждали такси, и чеён не хотелось, чтобы оно приезжало и забирало (у неё) мину (навсегда). её тихий голос успокаивал чеён и ураган беспокойства и нервов, возникший за эту осень. в разговоре они зацепились за учёбу — и чеён рассказала о своих неудачных экзаменах. её и так периодически от одного воспоминания о них трясло, а тут стало даже легче?

— попробуй снова. если не получится, найди параллельно альтернативу, не упускай все возможности.

— а ты смогла?

— нет.

— поэтому уезжаешь?

мина так и не ответила.

а вот и подъехала машина. они успели обменяться номерами, чего не сделали на курсах; не то чтобы после этого они будут продолжать общаться, но чеён надеялась. ей ни с кем не было так—

_а как—_

_как?_

чеён знала, но была слишком, наверное, мелкой, и в подобном не очень-то нуждалась (не тогда) (ещё нет), так что все слова, зарождающиеся, они так стремились вырваться на волю, остались в ней, чтобы через пару лет прорасти первым стеблем, расцвети первым бутоном—

в этом не будет ничего хорошего и красивого вообще-то тоже не будет.

— напишешь мне, когда будешь в кобе?

— хорошо.

я напишу.

 

и мина написала.

 

они регулярно списывались, выходили в скайп; не было почти что ни дня без (друг друга), но это ведь было общение на расстоянии — через сеть. мина была реальной и в то же время нереально далеко; она всегда затихала, когда чеён спрашивала, приедет ли она в сеул снова. и чеён не ждала, а когда начинала, тут же отбрасывала ожидание на второй план.

мина была далеко, но ближе неё у чеён так никого и не появилось.

какая дурацкая ирония.

чеён прекрасно понимала, что прикипела к мине вот так просто и за те пару часов в чужом доме среди толпы незнакомых людей; чеён понимала и продолжала избегать того, что могло бы это значить на самом деле (пока не стало поздно). они общались — и мина знала о неё то, чего не знал никто, и чеён о ней тоже, такой у них был уровень доверия.

это всё было вполне нормальным, пока не сошло на нет.

чеён наконец-то поступила в университет: ландшафтный дизайн, в общем-то, был неплохим вариантом, и у неё не было времени, или она думала, что не было, и не писала мине первой, и мина ей тем более. они просто в один момент как встретились, так и разминулись, даже если и в сети.

чеён не знала, что написать, и по долгу водила курсором вокруг ярлыка скайпа, или когда всё же нажимала и видела горящий знак «онлайн» возле имени мины, ничего не делала. так бывает: люди неосознанно разрывают контакты, и всё же чеён было немного горько? но у неё была своя жизнь здесь, у мины — там, так и жили (в бездне тишины).

а потом чеён однажды сильно закашлялась, у неё аж сдавило в груди, хотя она вроде только недавно переболела, и на ладони осталась вся её невысказанная любовь. ничем другим это быть не могло.

 

чонён повторяет:

— а ты? во что веришь ты?

— ни во что.

— не лги.

— раньше я думала, что если вселенная хочет, чтобы вот эти два конкретных человека были вместе, она сделает всё, чтобы они оказались там, где должны, одновременно.

— а сейчас?

— не важно, что решила судьба или нет, её действия бессмысленные.

— чеён-а—

— надеюсь, с тобой такого не случится.

— с каждым рано или поздно.

— лучше бы не.

— тогда скажи, чего хотят люди, которые любят? я ещё не любила.

— чтобы эта любовь не была зря?

и, конечно, чтобы тебя любили в ответ.

ведь если не будут, тогда зачем всё это?

— можно я ещё вопрос задам?

— у тебя и так нет чувства такта.

— я серьёзно.

— ладно, спрашивай, но если это о—

чонён к этому времени отпустила её руки и теперь вертит между пальцами один из лепестков чеён. они до сих пор не покраснели и то хорошо; её уже раз после них рвало всем, что она съела до, ей хватило на всю жизнь.

иногда они кажутся чем-то естественным, как будто иначе чувства и не проявляются, хотя чеён когда-то нравилось сравнивать эмоции с вспышками на солнце. жаль, её собственное где-то за морями. чеён к нему не дотянуться.

— я видела точно такие же пару дней назад.

— что, прости?

— у кого-то на параллели, во время пары, они начали осыпаться, правда, из рук, а не как у тебя.

— я не понимаю, зачем ты мне это говоришь.

— с чего ты взяла, что это—

и чонён указывает на лепестки, а потом на сердце.

— вообще мина?

— а кто ещё? ты, что ли? упаси, господи.

— да, я супер, эй!

— нахваталась у наён небось.

в этот раз очередь чонён закатывать глаза.

— есть, кстати, видео.

— кто-то додумался записать? кошмар.

— тебе включить? они действительно похожи на твои—

— я обойдусь, и тебе пора возвращаться к работе.

— а ты что будешь делать?

— как и всегда.

пытаться жить.

ничего больше.

 

поднявшись в свою комнату, чеён скидывает кроссовки и падает на кровать, и лежит так неподвижно, пока не заходится в приступе кашля. лепестки липнут к рукам, и чеён чувствует себя то ли ужасно плохо, то ли никак. ей совсем нечем дышать, и голова начинает болеть, а в груди боль просто невыносимая и нескончаемая. от неё не избавиться, чеён понятия не имеет, как это сделать, да и можно ли. цветы и на лице, и в горле, и в сердце, и закручиваются на запястьях, как они ещё в волосы-то сами не вплелись, а?

чеён плюёт на всё это: ей надо встать прямо сейчас и взяться за проект, у неё завтра дедлайн, а сделано почти ничего. и чеён встаёт, стряхивает с себя лепестки, и собирается уже переодеться, как вибрирует телефон.

это сообщение от чонён: ты не хотела, но я тебе отправила, посмотри.

чеён: я не буду смотреть на чужие мучения, мне своих достаточно.

чонён: вдруг они не совсем и чужие?

чеён: всё равно не буду.

чонён: да, конечно, как скажешь ;)

чеён: займись делом и оставь меня в покое.

чонён просматривает, но не отвечает — и слава богу.

чеён стоит посреди комнаты в потерях.

лучше бы она легла спать; вряд ли получится заснуть: она каждую ночь просыпается из-за кашля; иногда из неё ничего не сыпется — и всё кажется надуманным, но чаще из неё выходит целый сад. чеён убирает его только утром, когда цзыюй и дахён ещё мирно спят. они не задают ей вопросов о мусорных пакетах, набитых доверху у двери.

чеён всё равно сама их выносит, она привыкла.

(не лги себе, не лги)

что заставляет чеён включить то ужасное видео, она не знает.

и чеён включает, и застывает на три с половиною минуты.

первые секунды снимают одну лишь аудиторию и то издалека, а потом останавливаются на ком-то во втором ряду — и приближают камеру, фокусируясь на руках. сначала ничего не происходит, но чуть погодя из рукавов пальто высыпаются лепестки: их так много, господи, как же их всё-таки много. камеру немного отдаляют, чтобы показать всю картину целиком, и чеён теперь смотрит на профиль мины, на её невозмутимое лицо, как будто её это не касается, тем временем от рукавов остаются одни ошмётки, потому что стебли пробились и потянулись вверх. мина сидит до последнего, но никому не под силу выдержать подобное — и она встаёт: сметает лепестки в сумку, забрав их все до единого с собой, и уходит.

видео заканчивается.

чеён душится от кашля и слёз, мимолётно проклиная и чонён, и мину и себя, и всех тех, кого ей удаётся вспомнить. у неё перед глазами застывают бликами такие же, как у неё, нежно-жёлтые совершенно дурацкие, выделяющиеся на фоне тёмных одежд, лепестки.

_вспышки на солнце_

(чеён смеётся)

_в темноте_

(смеётся)

_как у неё_

(смеётся)

_как у мины_

(плачет)

— к чёрту.

 

чеён оказывается у чонён дома опять, потому что у неё опять день рождения. чеён преследует чувство déjà vu, словно всё в её жизни сводится к квартире чонён. самой хозяйки, как и в тот раз, нигде не видно, не то чтобы чеён это волнует. она сидит на полу подальше ото всех, держит в руке пустой пластиковый стаканчик, ничего не пьёт и не ест; рядом с ней лежат пакеты для мусора, один уже начал заполняться. чеён прихватила их с собой, не хотела оставлять после себя что-либо. она выплёвывает лепестки в стакан, не задумываясь. на неё никто особо и не обращает внимания.

зачем она пришла и почему не уходит, чеён не может объяснить.

всё повторяется.

может, это тоже предопределено. впрочем, разве это важно? мина не придёт, хотя чеён с трудом пытается не думать о том, что она вообще-то в сеуле — и ни слова не сказала об этом, а стоило?

они же прекратили общение, они же никогда не—

чеён отвлекается на зуд в пальцах.

она всю ночь провела над чертежом парка (и не спала ни одной минуты), несколько раз всё переделывая: новые стебли вдруг решили пробиться, от чего чеён залила кровью уже готовый вариант и потом следующий, потому что с пальцев продолжало капать. на законченном чертеже пришлось замазывать капли крови корректором. в общем, ей было очень весело и сейчас ещё веселее. чеён не хватило времени утром забинтовать руки заново, поэтому на ней старые уже порванные местами вещи, чтобы не портить другие, но пальцы чеён заклеила пластырями (все десять). они наверняка в ужасном состоянии, чеён разглядывает их и понимает: когда будет снимать пластыри, стебли придётся вырывать вместе с ними. 

ну бывало и хуже, да?

чеён решает посидеть ещё с час и всё же уйти.

смысла находиться здесь нет и не было изначально.

чего её каждый раз тянет куда-то, куда ей не хочется, она без понятия.

музыка меняется; кто-то разбивает чонён стеклянный столик, а чеён замечает мину, стоящую у противоположной стены; она не смотрит на чеён: наблюдает за тем, как ребята пытаются собрать стол обратно, но он был из стекла, его никто не соберёт. чеён задыхается при виде мины. она совсем не изменилась, только волосы короче, а у чеён наоборот — длиннее.

место встречи изменить нельзя.

чеён не отрывает от мины глаз, пока та внезапно не срывается с места в сторону уборной, пролетая мимо. чеён не думает ни секунды: идёт следом за ней. ей страшно открывать и без того уже открытую дверь, она всё равно закрывает мину от неё. когда чеён собирается с духом и заходит, первое, что она видит, это полностью заполненная цветами ванная. чеён как будто смотрит на упавшее в неё солнце, такие эти жёлтые лепестки яркие.

мина стоит возле раковины; из крана течёт вода — и мина тянет к ней руки, но почему-то не подставляет, и чеён не выдерживает:

— как давно?

и мина к ней поворачивается.

— что именно?

— боже, я не знаю? например, как давно ты здесь? или как давно они у тебя?

— достаточно.

— это ответ на оба вопроса?

— да.

чеён безумно хочется по-детски разреветься и убежать. она долго убеждала себя, что никого и ничего не ждёт; она не чонён, у неё бы так не получилось. мина напротив неё кажется такой уставшей и убитой, и у чеён зудит в пальцах то ли от боли, то ли от того, как сильно ей хочется обнять мину прямо сейчас и не отпускать ни в кобе, ни от себя.

чеён больше не маленькая девочка, какой она была _тогда_ , теперь-то она может сделать что угодно и сказать тоже, и что-то изменить, но даже если это судьба, будь она проклята, всё так быстро не делается.

чеён именно в это и не верит, именно в это.

мина неспеша подходит к ней, закатывает рукава свитера, а там тоже живые, непрекращающие расти, стебли и хрупкие, неуспевающие раскрываться, бутоны. чеён смотрит на мину — и в ней что-то так громко кричит, и бьётся, бьётся, бьётся; и чеён не может не протянуть к руке мины свою.

она переплетает их пальцы, сдерживать это правда уже нет никаких сил, — и их стебли цепляются друг за друга и вокруг запястий, накрепко заключая их двоих вместе (навсегда). вся ванная комната горит, как солнце.

чеён утыкается мине в плечо, и та приобнимает её свободной рукой.

— я думала, что больше тебе не нужна, а потом: что и ты мне (тоже). так, наверное, было легче справляться с тем, что ты была там, а я тут.

и что мы обе тогда замолчали.

мина гладит её по спине и целует в макушку — и у чеён внутри всё оживает и умирает, оживает и умирает, оживает и умирает. снова и снова и снова.

— когда я приехала, я так сильно боялась, что, увидев тебя, это всё внутри — вся неосознанная до конца любовь к тебе — окажется настоящим, и я не выдержу и сбегу назад. я так сильно боялась, чеён, так сильно.

— поэтому ты ничего (ни разу) не сказала?

— да, но чонён просила не мучить тебя своим присутствием—

— ох уж эта ю чонён. всё знает и молчит.

— и подкалывает.

— куда без этого.

— но я не хотела приходить.

— чонён опять заставила, да?

— нет, просто всё это время меня что-то тянуло, как мои цветы к солнцу.

меня тянуло туда, где была ты.

— и что дальше?

— а чего ты хочешь?

— пока что только уйти отсюда.

— тогда идём.

 

они идут пешком от чонён к общежитию чеён, не расцепляя рук. цветы не дают им этого сделать. мина рассказывает о жизни в кобе и о том, как ей живётся в сеуле, как у неё ничего не получилось там и как медленно всё строится здесь. она так искренне радуется, когда чеён говорит, что смогла найти себе подходящую специальность, несмотря на все сложности и преграды, и бессонные ночи. она так искренне на неё смотрит — и чеён, впервые честно признаваясь самой себе, влюбляется в мюи мину ещё сильнее. болеть не перестаёт ни на секунду, но эта боль какая-то совершенно другая, как будто нужная.

они доходят очень быстро, и чеён смотрит на здание общежития, и ей туда не горит, да и вряд ли её в такое позднее время пустят. вероятность того, что она забыла пропуск, кстати, тоже очень велика.

— чеён, что такое?

— не получается сдвинуться с места.

— почему?

— мне кажется, если я отпущу твою руку, ты больше не вернёшься.

— а ты этого—

— я не хочу.

мина улыбается — и в свете фонарей это самое прекрасное, что чеён видела, и её сердце, оплетённое цветами, бешено отбивает _тудухтудухтудух_.

— я живу через три дома.

— серьёзно?

— я не могла быть от тебя так далеко, как была раньше, но боялась приблизиться.

— это всё так глупо.

— а по-другому и не было бы.

— думаешь?

— в конце концов, мы оказались здесь вдвоём.

— будем ли потом?

— а нам это нужно?

— у нас есть всё время на свете, чтобы понять.

мина не говорит: я поняла давно.

не говорит: но как же было страшно просто в это поверить.

и: как же страшно даже сейчас, когда ты рядом со мной.

чеён поднимается на носочках, чтобы дотянуться к своему солнцу, и целует мину на улице. нет никакого взрыва; может, вспышки, но чеён целует мину — и чувствует себя наконец-то правильно, как чувствовала с самого начала.

как и должна была всегда.

(и только с миной)

 

утром чеён пытается приготовить завтрак из того, что у мины есть в холодильнике. она ни разу не кашляла со вчера, но цветы, растущие из её сердца к кончикам пальцев рук, никуда не исчезли, и когда они это сделают, чеён не знает, и пока что не думает. хватит с неё.

волосы лезут ей в глаза — и чеён завязывает их в небрежный пучок. наверное, в чужих вещах она сейчас выглядит или уютно, или нелепо. 

впрочем, какая разница.

мина подходит к ней так тихо, что чеён от неожиданности едва не переворачивает сковородку, _эй!_

— доброе утро.

— доброе.

и мина обнимает её со спины, мостит подбородок у неё на плече, у них идеальная для этого разница в росте, и чеён краснеет, и немного тает.

— завтрак сгорит.

— ну и пусть.

— не говори так при еде.

— прошу прощения, уважаемая еда.

— ты странная, знаешь.

— может, чуть-чуть.

они обе смеются, потому что могут.

цветы на руках мины тоже никуда не пропали. кажется, их стало даже больше, чеён не считала, нет. может, они останутся на всю жизнь, ни одна из них не знает. может, они со временем осыпятся. может, ничего так и не произойдёт, но это не важно, когда они сидят на кухне и просто завтракают, как самые нормальные совершенно обычные люди, ведь они именно такие.

 

солнце заглядывает к ним в окно—

и чеён радуется новому дню.


End file.
